


Old Traditions, New Beginnings

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: The first annual Stilinski-Hale Hanukkah dinner is about to happen, and Derek is a little nervous.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Hanukkah Vibes





	Old Traditions, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Sterek8Nights on Tumblr for more Sterek Hanukkah goodness!

Derek had just finished digging the box of holiday supplies out of the closet when there was a knock on his door. "Use your key," he yelled loud enough that Stiles would hear him from across the apartment. The sound of Stiles entering, louder than any other human he's ever met, but still somehow comforting to Derek, made him grin; knowing Stiles was in his space always made Derek feel more anchored, though he'd never tell him so.

"Help me set everything up?" Derek asked when he and Stiles met near the kitchen, gesturing with the box.

Stiles smiled, holding up a shopping bag and a tray of doughnuts, "'Course, that's why I'm here," Stiles answered easily. "Also, I brought sufganiyot, my Bubbe's recipe. Dad and I got in a bake-y mood this morning."

Derek set his box down and grabbed the bad from Stiles, moving further into the kitchen to place it on the counter. "They smell amazing. He's still coming tonight, right?"

"Yep, still coming. Since an hour ago when you confirmed. Again," Stiles teased, setting the doughnuts on the breakfast bar and çlose-ish the distance between them with a few steps. He rested his hand low on Derek's back, noting the slight color on the tips of his ears. He softened his tone and turned so Derek could see him better. "Der, it's adorable that you're nervous, but you don't have to be. Dad already loves you, and getting to share the first night of Hanukkah like this? It's pretty much a dream come true for him."

Derek's face scrunched up in confusion, and Stiles feels his grin grow extra fond. "He and Mom always wanted me to find a nice Jewish guy to settle down with," Stiles deadpans, and Derek's answering snort is like music.

"I just want it to be perfect," Derek sighs.

"Hey," Stiles says, pulling Derek close and draping his arms over his shoulders. "Seriously, babe, we're both really looking forward to the first annual Stilinski-Hale Hanukkah dinner, okay? The whole smushing our traditions together thing is going to be amazing, and Dad is almost as excited about it as I am. Though, it's at least a little about getting his hands on some secret werewolf Hanukkah recipes, and getting out of latke duty."

Derek exhales heavily, huffing out a laugh in the process and pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' lips. "I'm really excited about it, too. Though I don't know how many times I have to tell you that there's no secret werewolf Hanukkah traditions," he says with a fond eye roll.

Stiles pulls him in for another kiss, his smile keeping it from being more than a few quick pecks.

When they part, Derek amends "Unless it's a full moon," and Stiles squawks and sputters for a moment before he can manage to choke out a " _ What! _ "

With a laugh, Derek pushes Stiles gently toward the holiday box. "Help me with the menorah and stuff, and maybe I'll tell you about it."

  
  



End file.
